User talk:Thief12/Archive 4
This archive covers discussions from my talk page that occurred from January 15, 2012 to December 31, 2012. Pesky? Don't worry, pal. I really appreciate the community's exhaustive efforts to make sure I know how to make my edits conform to policy.Thanks for the input (Tomorrow's my birthday, if anybody cares).--BauerPhillip24 21:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Jesse Escochea Hey Thief, I just thought I'd ask whether you could help me out. There's a guy called Jesse Escochea who does lots of technical advice for Tv programs, and he was involved in 24 and I'm sure he probably appeared as a SWAT guy at some point. The problem is, there's no pics of what he looks like on the internet! He's credited for appearing on The Shield, s5 ep1 "Extraction", playing Jesse (I'm guessing a police officer/SWAT guy). I know you're the head honcho over at The Shield Wiki, and I wondered if you knew who Jesse was in the episode, or had a screenshot of him? No worries if not I just thought I'd ask! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 14:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't seen that episode in a while, but I'll check and get back to you as soon as I can. Thief12 19:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I just revisited that episode and it might be tricky. There's no mention of a "Jesse" anywhere during it and all the supporting cast is accounted for. If his role is super-minor, or if it was cut, he might be during a riot at a school early on the episode (which means we have a lot of police officers running around and whatnot), or during an officers meeting at the precinct where they all gather to hear the Captain. I'll see if I can spot someone who looks like a "Jesse" during those scenes to narrow it down. Thief12 23:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks for checking this out so fast! No problem if it's not obvious who he is. I thought it might be the on the man left of Pete Walsh's imdb pic, here. Him and Walsh also appear together as the LAPD officers who discover Richard Heller in S4, seen here. Escochea and Walsh have appeared in a few things together, so I wondered if that was him. But I'm probably completely wrong!--Acer4666 (talk) 00:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I don't know about that guy but I had 1 or 2 potential guys. But when I got back to the episode to take screenshots, I noticed that, during the school riot that I mentioned, an officer talks briefly to Vic, in the middle of all the chaos. However, it's one crappy shot cause the camera is shaking all around, and he's right in front of the camera and out of focus. Here it is. Thief12 00:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Awesome, thank you so much for doing that! I'll keep an eye out for him on 24--Acer4666 (talk) 11:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just to follow up on this. I have a feeling this guy is Jesse Escochea. This shot is from season 4 ep23, but I'm sure I've seen him elsewhere playing a CTU field agent. I'll keep an eye out, but he seems to match the guy you saw in The Shield--Acer4666 (talk) 00:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to find an episode of "Crash", another of Jesse's imdb credits, and after sitting through the whole thing spotted him as a police officer here. I'm now sure of this guy in 24, and it seems that's definitely him from The Shield as well. Looks like mystery solved!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like him indeed. If I have time, I'm gonna check the Shield episode again with his face in mind, to see if I can spot him better. Great job, Acer! Thief12 17:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ontario airport thugs Hey thief, hope you're well. It's been a while since we were discussing the ontario airport thugs from Season 5, but I got a bit of info from Brian Ruppert who played one of them. I don't have access to my 24 dvds for a couple of weeks but I know you did a lot of work on it so may be able to use the info better than me. He says he played the clean shaven long haired guy with the bag and blue jacket in the background of this pic. I can't seem to find him anywhere else on the pics on your breakdown, but I dunno if he pops up more prominently elsewhere. Also, I noticed this pic of someone standing in for Jerry G. Angelo - that to me looks like Tony Donno, but it's hard to be sure from just that pic. Dunno what you think?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I"m sorry if I'm going with this discussion, but I agree with you Acer about that last pic. It looks really like Tony Donno. You can count on me on that one. :) --Station7 21:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, when I looked at the first Donno pic, with the long hair, I didn't see the resemblance. But when you look at this one, I think it's pretty obvious it's him. As for the other guy, Acer, he appears a bit on 5x03. On this pic he is picking up the cellphones from the hostages. A bit later, after Beresch learns about Bauer, he calls on "C-Team", and he is one of the terrorists that approaches him. Here is a pic of that scene from Jack's POV. He is on the lower part of the screen with the back to the camera. I don't think he was seen on the following episode. Thief12 21:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Those images Hey, I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and deleted the images you marked for deletion - They were all standard policy-vio images so I took the liberty of just going for it!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, don't worry. That's what I tagged them for ;-) Thief12 (talk) 17:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Season 7 plot Hey Thief recently I've been trying to get all of the Season 7 plot straight in my head. I seem to recall you fairly recently wrote out on a talk page somewhere a big breakdown explanation of some stuff, I think it was in response to Station7. Do you remember where that was? I remember it being super-helpful but dunno where it is now! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 17:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh actually, I managed to find it! I'm still a little hazy on Ryan Burnett's role in everything, but hopefully if I think about it more it'll start to make sense--Acer4666 (talk) 17:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::You know, that you mention it, I'm also at a loss as to what was Burnett's exact role. He was some sort of liaison for Juma and Dubaku, but he had plans of eventually betraying them. But I'm not sure who he was responding to. Thief12 (talk) 16:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Hm, did he have plans to betray them both? I thought he was loyal to Juma, and when Dubaku decided to leave the country without helping in the White House attack, Juma had Burnett arrange for Dubaku's death. But then Dubaku threatened to release his name as a mole if that happened, so he helped Dubaku escape (probably against the wishes of Juma). :::I'm a little confused over his connection to Starkwood and why they had him killed - I guess he knew about the whole White House attack plan, and therefore Starkwood's role in providing codes for it. I'm wondering how Tony managed to find out he knew about a second attack - presumably due to his connections to the prion variant cabal (hence the need to lie about his source of intel). So some part of the prion cabal knew that Burnett was involved in a big secondary attack on the US--Acer4666 (talk) 18:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC)